Alligator (Sewer Life/Asylum)
Alligator (also sometimes known as The Alligator by those who do not personally know him; real name unknown) is the main protagonist of the Sewer Life story series and a supporting character in the Asylum series. He is a gigantic alligator living in the sewers beneath a hilltop city in Tampa Bay, Florida, and is a light-hearted soul. He is also the best friend of the sewer rats Arthur and Robby. Appearance Alligator is a gigantic 24-foot long alligator (as revealed later on in the story as opposed to originally claiming that he is 17 feet long). He has medium green scales with a lighter underbelly, bright red eyes, a long tail, and teeth showing from his bottom jaw instead of the top like real alligators. His overall appearance has a more crocodile-like appearance than that of an alligator, but he is confirmed as an alligator by the Story Guides of the Sewer Life and Asylum series, and he himself. When he disguises himself as a human, he is usually presented as wearing a pair of blue glasses, a yellow and purple "DJ" cap, a "DJ" necklace, a white shirt with black vertical stripes, and occasionally red or purple shorts. Despite this, he can never fully disguise himself as a man, and it is clear that he is still an alligator. His front limbs have four-fingered hands complete with claws, while his rear limbs have three toes like King Gator and theropod dinosaurs. His back is lined with two rows of black spikes. All of his claws are black. Origins Alligator was originally born in a bayou outside of New Orleans, Louisiana, where it is revealed that he had a rather troubled childhood. As an infant, he was forced to hide from hunters who took his parents from him for their hide, and watched the entire scene of his parents getting killed right in front of him. Horrified, Alligator decided to hide so that he himself wouldn't be caught. Now without someone to take care of him, he had to search for a new home. He eventually settled on a pet store and lived there, but only for a few hours before he was found and adopted by a family consisting of a young boy and girl, and their parents. Feeling a soft spot for the gator, they settled in with him before they moved to Florida about two weeks later. Alligator was not even a full month old yet before his adoptive father changed his mind about keeping the young gator inside their house (after about a week) and took him to their bathroom toilet with remorse, flushing him down the toilet after saying his goodbyes. The final word Alligator muttered to him was "Dada" and, to add further adoring word to his backstory, he gave one last wave goodbye with joy in his eyes to his adoptive family, who were overjoyed to the point of tears for what they had done for him. After saying goodbyes, the father finished the job by flushing the young alligator down the bathroom toilet into the sewers. During this time, Alligator developed a soft spot for humans and vowed in his head to never cause them harm unless he had to. Eventually, he finally reached the sewers, where he decided he would build up a life for himself. He was eventually informed of the Law of the Sewers, stating that once one found a specific area of the Sewers to call home in, it was all theirs. For Alligator, he decided he'd search for a specific place, but it was incredibly difficult to do so, as most of them were already crowded, and he didn't want to live in the back of the tunnel forever. Deciding he'd had enough of searching, he decided to give up when he passed by a section that was, unbeknownst to him, completely devoid of anyone living in it. Knowing now that he had found the place that was seemingly just right for him, he walked into the area and searched for a bit to make sure that it was indeed uninhabited. After thoroughly searching, he found that it was in fact unoccupied, and decided over time that he'd build up a civilized life for himself. Nourished by rats and Mutant Fish that he caught and ate, he would over time evolve into a huge alligator, a 24-foot-long monster resembling a giant crocodile, and developed more crocodile-esque features as he grew. Later Life Despite his transformation, however, he still vowed to remain harmless to humans unless he had a good reason for why he should eat someone who is a human. He would eventually end up eating the animal-hating Charles Prick (who trapped his best friends inside of a cage to add to Alligator's hatred of the ghost hunter). Before he did so, however, he comically messed with him, including tripping him, moving when the lights flicked on and off in the asylum bathroom (he accessed it through a hole in the floor where toilets once were from the sewers), and closing the door behind Charles to prevent him from escaping. After devouring Charles, Alligator watched the duel between the Sewer Man and Manfredi, a trespasser in the sewers, and as the Sewer Man threw the sinister trespasser to the water below where they were fighting, the Alligator devoured him. This marks the second confirmed time Alligator devoured a live human, the first being when he shoved Charles Prick into his mouth and swallowed him whole. At some point earlier on, Alligator, after deciding he'd create a civilized life for himself, went on to steal items people use for daily living, such as furniture (i.e. a bed, a couch, an assortment of chairs, and a table, though he gave this to another character), a fridge, a television set, a shower curtain, a bundle of firewood, and made a makeshift lighter that he somehow managed to make work. He even stole clothes and hats to disguise himself as a man when he needed to, and would go on to wear said clothing to do just that whenever he wanted something other than what he got in the sewers. Whenever he got caught by someone, he would take off his disguise to reveal that he is an alligator to avoid getting arrested. He would also redeem himself, replacing the stolen items (usually from owners who bought them) with new counterparts. He later went on to involve himself in an Alligator Execution performance. After a ruthless crime lord named Robert was discovered, Alligator was called in to help out in getting rid of him. Meeting with him in the sewers, local authorities read Robert's record, containing 2,200 written cases of his ruthless crimes. Alligator himself later arose out of the water during the actual event, and gave a wide smile toward Robert as he gazed on in fear. Screaming in terror, Robert claimed he wouldn't hurt anyone anymore, and that his actions were justified because he was "wronged", everyone else didn't see it that way. Alligator opened his mouth and Robert, now disarmed, was dropped into the sewers and devoured. This was the third confirmed time Alligator ate a human with a good reason. He would later go on to involve himself in interrogations of other criminals. Later, Alligator discovered that all of his siblings had hatched and made it to adulthood. Alligator was overjoyed at this revelation, and spent quality time with his brothers and sisters, but would later rally them up to help him fight against Murdoc and his own army of crocodiles. They succeeded, and Murdoc was left badly injured. After Murdoc recovered and disappeared for eight months, Alligator and all of his siblings recruited the animals from the local zoo and circus, getting to know them and become close friends. Eventually, Murdoc did return, and Alligator had his followers attack his enemy's army. Alligator himself eventually confronted Murdoc, having him at gunpoint, but Murdoc was smart enough to seize the firearm and snap it in half with his mouth. After doing so, Alligator would be threatened by a gator hunter (Alligator recognizing said gator hunter as one of the two who killed his parents years earlier) for his hide. Murdoc ran in, not wanting someone else to kill Alligator, and snapped the hunter's gun in half with his mouth as well, seemingly saving Alligator's life. However, Murdoc revealed his true colors and attacked Alligator, swearing to kill him. Alligator, however, was smart enough to evade attack and fight back. Murdoc later had all of his minions attack Alligator. Once again, his plan fails; Alligator makes it out of a fire that Murdoc caused unscathed, Murdoc's minions are blown out of the sewers by an explosion, and Murdoc is attacked by a rhinoceros that Alligator befriended, seemingly killing the giant crocodile at last. In truth, however, Murdoc was placed into a museum alongside many other extinct species of animals (including a lifelike statue of a Tyrannosaurus Rex) and, alongside all the other animals, was brought back to life by a mysterious cloud of life-giving potion. He swore revenge once again on Alligator, and he ran off down the roads, with the Tyrannosaurus pursuing him. Alligator was watching from a diner with wide eyes, while everyone else's jaws dropped at the sight of a living dinosaur. Later on, after Murdoc arrives back into the sewers, Alligator searches for and confronts him again. Murdoc takes the battle onto the streets, where Alligator seizes the opportunity to end the giant crocodile's reign of terror for good. After beating Murdoc to the point of the crocodile's weakness, Murdoc was silently distraught when he realized he was in trouble. Alligator motioned for his followers to trample over Murdoc; heavy-weighted animals, including elephants, ran right over Murdoc and crushed his back, fatally wounding him. Alligator stared in victory at him as he faded out, but felt empathy for the evil crocodile after he died. When all of Murdoc's former minions redeemed themselves, Alligator recruited them as his newest friends and allies. Personality Despite his gigantic size and monstrous appearance, Alligator is actually a kind-hearted, gentle soul who doesn't wish to hurt humans, having bonded with them over his years of being alive. He has even bonded with them since birth, having experienced his parents being taken from him by humans for their hide, even though it was one of his greatest fears. However, with his bond with humans at an early age also came his intelligence; he apparently knew that if he didn't hide himself, he too would've been caught and killed, and so he completely hid himself from view of the hunters who killed his parents. Alligator is also shown to be very respectful and promising, as he vowed in his head while he was falling into the sewers that he would never again hurt a human unless he really had to, and true to his word, he has never, or would ever, eat a human without a good reason to, and if he were hungry otherwise, he would search for prey even while talking to humans. This also proves that he is very negotiative; always keeping promises to himself or to someone who makes him keep one. His promising nature is further proven when he replaces stolen items with other counterparts of that same item to make ends meet. He will also usually disguise himself as a human whenever he is out of the sewers to prevent people being scared of him, and will often use his ability to speak to humans to reason with them, and only ever when he gets caught will he take off his disguise and reveal himself. He specifically does this to police, as shown when he is robbing a convenient store and is called 911 on, and he takes off his disguise, revealing himself to be an alligator. This proves that while he disguises himself as a human in order to keep them from fearing him, the humans are naive and believes that he is among them, even though it is still clear that he isn't. Alligator has, many times, proven to be selfless, specifically shown when he ate Charles Prick in order to save his friends from their confinement inside the trap that Charles set for them. However, Alligator will sometimes do things for himself only, as he wants to avoid becoming like the direct evil mirror of his true self (as implied many times throughout the course of the story). He is well aware that he will become like Murdoc if he remains selfless and helpful to humans, as Murdoc partially once was, but eventually snapped after he believed humans turned against him when they did something he believed was unnecessary. Alligator, meanwhile, has attempted to avoid doing this, his many attempts in doing so being successful ones as a result of his actually facing his fear of the sinister crocodile and defeating him in first-hand combat against him. Instead of eating humans, however, he avoids becoming like his evil counterpart simply by staying away from humans. Alligator is also not above pranking his human comrades, as shown when one person fell into the pitch-dark sewers at night, Alligator deliberately scared them, but revealed his friendly nature by laughing. This can prove he has a comedic side. He would also pretend to act corrupted, and scare people by doing that, before revealing that all of it was fake. Trivia * Somehow, down in the sewers, Alligator has a working television set and a computer. In truth, it is unknown how he managed to get electrical power to work in the sewers, as this is not possible in real life. Category:Male Reptiles Category:Crocodilians Category:Anthropomorphic Reptiles Category:Carnivorous Reptiles Category:Reptiles Category:Heroic Reptiles Category:Man-Eaters Category:Talking Reptiles Category:Aquatic Reptiles Category:Adult Reptiles